Fairy Tail Reacts
by CelestePlue
Summary: The Fairy Tail cast reads some fanfictions and write a letter explaining their thoughts? That can't be good... Humorous short one-shots on their reactions. T for language of course! 3: Juvia Lockser (Taking requests!)
1. Chapter 1:Natsu Dragneel

**A/N: And I am back with yet another fic. I want to start by giving credit to **Sariniste **for allowing me to use this idea. If anyone watches Bleach, check out their fanfic **_Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors._ **I read it and it's hilarious. And just so you readers know, this is not a Drabble series. I tend to type a lot and hell, I'll be lucky if this only stops at three hundred words.**

_**I don't own so don't sue me.**_

* * *

_**Dear Non-Fioreans,**_

Lucy showed me something the other day on her whatchamacallit-machine with a flat screen. She called it a lacrima-top and showed me how to work it. So then I found shit, read some more shit, and nearly threw the shit.

There were so many damn terms I couldn't understand! What is with people and using big words? What the hell is an AU? Or OOC? OC? OK? Whatever the hell it's called, I don't know what the hell it is.

There's also people "Pairing" me up with other people. Like Lucy (nakama), Lisanna (nakama), *shudders* Erza (Devil in disguise, you can tell by the hair).

And worst of all…

Gray.

Who the fu- freak would want me to be with _Gray_ of all people. I hate that Ice-prick! And even if we were together, _HE CAN'T HANDLE THE FLAME! HE WOULD GET BURNED!_

Gajeel. The fuck?

Wendy… Sister.

I would say more but I feel like no one's reading this. So who cares? I spoke my mind!

**Sin-Sincerally?**

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

* * *

**Hmmm? Funny? Not funny? Let me know via review or PM. I'm taking requests on who you want next! Remember, I'm not trying to make anyone mad by saying stuff about their pairing (I'm even poking fun at mine too). This is strictly for laughs so I can help you all live longer. Review and let me know who you want next!**

**Plue~chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Erza Scarlet

**A/N: Wow. I got a lot of views in one day. That's surprising. Thank you for your support! Please review! And I don't own.**

* * *

**_Dear Readers_**,

*Changes into her Purgatory armor* One of you will tell me in exactly four seconds who this Hiro Mashima person is. If he supposedly owns Fairy Tail, I will have to have a word with him. No one says they own Master except for the Master himself.

I do not have an obsession with strawberry cake. It is merely a favorite snack of mine. Many of you portray me as a person who will calm down in a fit of rage if someone were to shove a slice of strawberry cake in my face.

Would any of you like to test that theory?

No?

Thought so.

Jellal... *blushes* He is merely a friend of mine who happens to be a wanted criminal. I do not expect a romantic relationship with him. We are simply allies.

I would like to inform you of a growing problem I have that is quite a personal matter. If any of you would like to assist me on this, it will be greatly appreciated. You all are from a different world, no?

Well... I would like to know the latest trends in fashion.

That is all.

And I will have a word with Hiro.

**Sincerely,**

**_Erza Scarlet_**

* * *

**Gotta love Erza. Even though she's threatening people, she does it in style. Hope you enjoyed! Please review on who you want next! **


	3. Chapter 3: Juvia Lockser

**A/N: Due to popular demand (and I sort of wanted to do this one too) here's our next character! Thanks for your support minna! And remember, I do not own.**

* * *

**_Dear fans of Gray-sama,_**

Stay away from Gray-sama! He is Juvia's! Juvia has read many of the stories on the lacrima device when Love Rival wasn't looking. Juvia was pleased with many of the stories involving her and Gray-sama. *squeals*

Especially the heated ones!

*blushes with a glazed look* Gray-sama and Juvia doing... Doing... *nosebleed*

*wipes her face* However, Juvia will make sure to handle Love Rival. Reading many of the stories involving her and Gray-sama made Juvia's water boil. *pencil breaks and quickly grabs another*

Juvia will tie Love Rival up. Then, Juvia will put Love Rival in a water lock for thirty seconds, let Love Rival breathe, then put her in a water lock again.

Juvia cannot even begin to express how much Love Rival will suffer. If any of the situations happen between Gray-sama and Love Rival, Juvia will use her water slicer.

And she will slice many authors.

Including Love Rival.

STAY AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA!

**Sincerely**,

**_Juvia Lockser (A.K.A: Gray-sama's future wife, Juvia Fullbuster. GRAY-SAMA!)_**

_P.S: Juvia has read some stories involving Gray-sama and Erza-san. She is now known as Love Rival 2. Natsu-san... Well, he is known as Love Rival 3, but maybe... Maybe Juvia doesn't have a problem with that..._

* * *

**Ah, Juvia is such a cutie! Her and her Yaoi fantasies (deep in the back of my mind, I'm a Yaoi fan of Natsu and Gray too). I had fun writing her and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Leave a review and let me know how this was and who you want next!**


End file.
